To Have & To Hold
by TheLittleLuPone
Summary: A multi-chapter story following the engagement, marriage and honeymoon of Misty Day and Cordelia Foxx.
1. Chapter 1

"And it's going to be a little chilly in New Orleans this morning, so make sure to grab a jacket on your way out. Here comes our seven-day forecast, showing that we'll have a bit more comfortable Valentine's Day, tomorrow, with plenty of sun..."

Sun. God, why was the sun so bright this morning? It shone a penetrable, distorted orange against the back of her closed eyelids, and no matter which way she turned, the glow seemed to follow.

"Ugh," Misty groaned, burrowing her head farther into the pillow.

A pretty giggle rang out through her haze, and the feeling of a cool hand brushing wild curls from her face registered within her groggy mind. Warm, soft lips pressed a simple kiss beneath her ear, "Good Morning, my swamp princess,"

She was definitely awake now, but that certainly did not mean she should deny herself a few more moments of peaceful laze, "Ugh."

"Oh I slept very well, thank you for asking. How about you?" Cordelia teased, straightening back up to lean against the pile of pillows at the headboard.

The younger woman rolled onto her back, shielding her eyes from the raging fire of sunlight, and whispered hoarsely, "Good...I guess,"

"Good," Cordelia repeated, running the fingers of her free hand through tangled witch curls as her right scribbled away.

Misty flipped over, trying to snuggle into her girlfriend's warmth.

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop! You're crushing them!" Cordelia pawed at Misty's side, pushing her off of the now squashed stack of delicate paper hearts.

Jolted awake by screeching, the swamp witch pulled herself up quickly and looked down at the damage. "What's all this frilly shit, Dee?" With hesitant fingers, the girl lifted a red lace-trimmed heart from the bed.

"Valentine's cards I made for the girls. Nothing too extravagant, just a little note to remind them how valuable they are to the Coven, and to show that we care."

"A _Valentine_?" Misty's voice was hesitant. Confused. She studied the delicate paper in her hand, reading over her lover's elegant scrawl. This one was made out to Zoe. A line towards then end advised the girl to 'enjoy the day of love with Kyle'. Misty had heard of these things—this holiday...but never experienced it before.

It seemed...odd—a day dedicated to love. Weren't you supposed to live every day like that?

"Yeah, I hate thinking about Zoe and Kyle running around the house hand in hand, while most of the girls are away from their family and without some silly boy to comfort them." After finishing another card with a swirly signature, Cordelia set down her pen and pushed the cards to the foot of the bed. Gathering Misty up in her arms, they finally shared a good morning kiss similar to those of every morning for the five months they'd been together.

"Have you thought about how you want to spend our Valentine's Day?" Cordelia asked, tracing tender circles into the girl's arm with her fingertips.

Misty nestled closer into the embrace, sinking down to rest her head against the Supreme's chest—listening intently to the soothing rhythm of the heart she owned. "Well, I dunno...what do people do on Valentine's?"

Cordelia's body went rigid, and she shifted to raise Misty's gaze with a finger beneath her chin.

Green eyes met concerned dark ones, and Cordelia's jaw dropped. She needn't ask, because the answer was in Misty's all-telling eyes. "You've never celebrated Valentine's Day..."

"Well, no. 'course not. I told you my momma was a kook. We never celebrated any holidays—birthdays neither...she said holidays were glorifyin' to humans, and that God hated 'em. This last Christmas with you was my first." Her demeanor was eerily tranquil as she began recounting her childhood. This was all Misty had known, "Kids in school used to give out little paper hearts like this, or candies on Christmas; but momma said if I got any, I was supposed 'tuh throw 'em away. Lucky for her, no one ever gave me a Valentine."

Tears welled in Cordelia's eyes, and she raised a hand to stroke her lover's cheek gently, "Mist, that's awful. You should have told me."

"Nah, it ain't as bad as all that. When I turned thirteen I started sneakin' away on my birthday to go look for old Stevie records in flea markets...so I did celebrate...in my own way."

Cordelia stared silently amazed at the altruistic display before her for an eternity before pulling her close to seal their lips together. Pulling back from the girl's lips reluctantly, the Supreme rested her forehead against Misty's, "I'm going to make your first Valentine's Day perfect, Misty Day. I swear it."

* * *

"Mmm, yes, Dee! God, yes!" It was times like these when Cordelia appreciated her home. It was easy to ignore the thirty minute commute to Miss Robichaux's when she remembered the five acre gap separating her and any neighbors. Privacy like that allowed Delia to be adventurous as she liked with Misty.

Late into the night and early into the morning, moans echoed through the halls of their home—from different rooms each time: atop the kitchen table, up against the front door, in the shower, and—more than few times—tumbling muddily through in the garden.

Tonight they had kept it traditional, though. Misty's lithe body was sprawled across the top of a sex-skewed white duvet, back arching and toes curling as Cordelia finally allowed her release after spending the better half of an hour with the girl's thighs clamped against her ears.

"Yes! Yes! Deeeeeeee," As her limbs locked and her body shook, Misty subconsciously wiggled out from her girlfriend's grasp—knowing that as long as she allowed it, Cordelia would continue to please her. She couldn't handle any more tonight, though.

The Supreme released Misty, contended to watch from a distance as she writhed around in ecstasy. Delia's heart swelled with an overwhelming sense of pride in the pleasure she had brought Misty. _She deserves all the pleasure in the world. She deserves the world...and the moon and all the stars in the sky._ And Cordelia planned to give her something as close to that as she could tomorrow, so sleep was long overdue.

"Wow!" Misty huffed, tossing her arms out beside her, and stretching her long-clamped legs. "Gimme a minute to breathe and I'll try an' make you feel half as good."

The woman tossed a glance over her shoulder. 12:08, the alarm clock read. "Nope, not tonight Mist. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, so you'll need your sleep."

"But, Dee. That ain't fair! To do all _that_ and get nothin' in return. Besides..." The girl slunk forward to wrap both arms around her lover, whispering, "I like watchin' you squirm."

"Well, as much as I love it when you make me squirm, I'm not budging. And, trust me, anytime I get to do _that _for forty minutes, it's more than fair. Now, lie down," she pushed gently on the girl's shoulder.

Tugging at the corners of the duvet, Misty slipped beneath the covers and settled back against the pillows. "Alright, fine. But only 'cause I'm tired...and I get to be the big spoon tonight."

Cordelia wiggled into the sea of blankets alongside her and leaned in close to let her breath mingle with Misty's, "Deal." They shared a long, slow kiss, tongues languidly memorizing each cave, crevice and sensation to dream about until morning saw them intertwined like this once more.

When they broke apart, Cordelia kept her promise, turning to press her back to Misty's front. Long arms wrapped around her, pulling her deep into the warmth and security of a night-long embrace. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, darlin'," Misty whispered into straight blonde locks, pressing her pursed lips against Delia's temple.

* * *

For the second morning in a row, the sunlight was blindingly bright. Misty's subconscious yearned for Cordelia—her warmth, her touch. She rolled over and tossed her arm into an empty, cold space. The absence woke her. Sitting up slowly, Misty pushed messy curls from her face, and turned to look expectantly for her warm cuddle and good morning kiss.

It was only when the smell of bacon wafted toward her that she remembered what today was. Valentine's Day. Pushing herself from the mattress, Misty padded barefoot over toward the dresser, pulling open her lingerie drawer and digging around until she found the card and box of chocolates hidden there.

While at the Academy yesterday, delivering Valentine's, Misty had snuck away to Zoe's room, begging for help.

"Please, Zo. I gotta get her somethin', I just don't know what. I don't know nothin' about Valentine's,"

"Well, I'm not sure how great of a selection will be left, but I can run out and try to find something. Just make sure to stall and keep yourselves here until I come back. Okay?"

Misty's face lit up instantly and her love for Cordelia melted Zoe's heart. "Yeah, yeah. I can do that. Thank you, Zoe! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She tossed both arms around her friends' neck, and squeezed tightly.

Later that night after Zoe and Kyle had returned from their last-minute convenient store run, the two witches stood whispering in a secluded corner of the Academy. Zoe showed and explained the heart shaped box and unsealed card before stuffing them deep into a black oversized purse. She handed the bag over to Misty, and advised, "If Cordelia asks, just say I'm letting you borrow the bag. Don't let her think there's anything in it."

"Alright, I got it. Thanks so much Zoe, you're a lifesaver."

Now, as she flipped the red box over in her hands and heard the candies rattle within, the same wide smile she sported yesterday spread across her face. With a happy giggle, Misty yanked the door open and bound down the stairs—long nightshirt flowing behind her like a queen's cape.

Cordelia's humming drifted out from the kitchen, and Misty pivoted sharply at the bottom of the stairs—leaping into the room. "Happy Valentine's Day, Dee!"

The blonde whipped around quickly, and caught her girlfriend as she jumped into her arms. "Well, good morning!" She giggled, "And Happy Valentine's to you too." Cordelia stretched on her toes to press her lips to Misty's, humming contentedly at her favorite sensation.

"Look! I gotcha a present!" The girl's excitement was present enough for Cordelia, but she took the gifts trust in her face all the same.

Leaning in for another quick kiss, the Supreme took a moment to smooth down Misty's errant curls and whisper hotly against her lips, "Thank you, my love."

Slipping her finger under the lip of the envelope, Cordelia opened the card. It was bright red with pink stripes and a large lacy heart on the front. The inside read, "You hold my heart forever, Valentine."

An arrow was drawn to point at the phrase, and in Misty's neat blue scrawl, "That's cheesy as hell," was written. Below this was a small paragraph...

_Dee,  
I still don't quite get Valentine's Day. To me every day should be about celebrating love. But, when I met you that meant a whole lot more. With you, I don't just celebrate love every day. I live in it. I am it. Your love is everything to me.  
Happy Valentine's Day. I love you so much,  
Misty._

Tears glistened in Cordelia's eyes when she looked up, "Mist. That was beautiful... Thank you." She pressed her lips against Misty's, wrapping both arms tightly around her valentine. "I love you," was whispered between the two as their lips met and parted in sweet, teasing kisses.

"Shit!" Delia screeched as Misty's hand had just begun sneaking beneath her shirt, "The bacon." The Supreme scuttled back toward the stove, and removed the lid from a pan of sizzling—now burning—bacon. She quickly turned off the lit burner and stared into the pan with a pout. "Those were supposed to be the mouths on your breakfast smiley face."

Misty's front pressed to Cordelia's back, and she rested her chin on a firm shoulder. Pushing both hands out in front of them; she closed her eyes, and let them hover above the bacon. She'd never tried something like this before, but who knows?

Misty's magic tingled in her fingertips and after a few seconds a familiar warm jolt struck her chest. She pulled back both hands to see raw bacon drowning in grease.

The women cackled heartily, and Cordelia even let out a little snort. "That's not much better!"

"Well, no bacon then!" Misty shot back, kissing along her girlfriend's neck. "I am hungry, though."

"I think the pancakes are still warm. So long as you don't turn them back into batter!" The Supreme giggled, turning to give Misty a testy gaze.

Setting her jaw in mock frustration, Misty stared deep in Cordelia's eyes, breaking the silence when she quickly grabbed the woman by the sides and began tickling her with fervor.

"St-st-stop!" Cordelia giggled out, twisting and turning in Misty's arms in feeble attempts to break free.

When the swamp witch finally ceased, it was only to gather Delia up in her arms and fuse their lips together. Cordelia instantly calmed in her arms, sinking into the embrace and exploring the girl's mouth with a dexterous tongue. She squeaked when Misty lifted her up to sit on the counter.

"I...I thought you were hungry?" Cordelia whimpered huskily, as Misty began kissing down the soft, sensitive skin of her neck.

"Starving," she responded, pressing the woman down against the counter. Nimble fingers tugged at the sash around Delia's waste, and the white silk robe parted to reveal nothing but flesh. "Starving," Misty repeated, sinking to her knees to satiate her hunger for the woman.

After three orgasms between the two, a shared shower, and a cold breakfast of pink pancakes, the couple set off on their day-long Valentine's date.

Their first stop was nearly an hour and a half away. Delia drove while Misty sat in the passenger's seat, DJ'ed her favorite Stevie songs, and shared more childhood stories with Cordelia.

Little did she know that Cordelia was taking them to recreate one of these tales.

"Dee!" Misty asked hesitantly as Cordelia turned off the ignition, "Is this...?"

"Yup. I hated thinking about you all alone on holidays, without any gifts or food or love. So, we're going to make up for all the holidays you missed out on. Starting with..."she motioned to the array of tents before her, "your birthday." Misty leaned across the console in a swift motion to take Cordelia's face between her hands and press their lips together with an impassioned roughness.

"I love you so much,"

They wove between parked cars, hand in hand. "Seeing as how hard it was to find a flea market open on Valentine's Day, there sure are a lot of people here." In fact, the parking lot was packed; and when they embarked on the first large pavilion, the buzz of conversation and laughter was practically deafening.

The two women passed an array of vendors, all selling different styles of vintage...well...junk. At least to Cordelia it was junk. But, by the time the women had moved out from under the huge awning and began perusing free-standing stalls, Misty's arms were full of bags. Vases, shawls, records...everything was a find to Misty, and Cordelia found it impossibly endearing.

Although each small purchase brought excited squealing and a wide smile to Misty's face, it was not until an hour and a half of shopping that the prize jewel had finally been found.

"Dee!" Misty's arm shot out to hold Cordelia back, "Look. It's perfect." For an item at a flea market, it was in pretty good condition, but _perfect_ may have been a stretch. "I gotta have it!" And have it, she did. The old black woman slouched in a lawn chair within the tent informed Misty that she would take no more than sixty dollars for the baby blue SX-70 instant Polaroid camera.

Misty put on her best hardball face, dropped her voice a few octaves, and told the woman, "I'll give you one hundred dollars for it, if you throw in a pack of film."

Cordelia cringed at the awful negotiation skills, and turned to hide her pity giggles.

"Aww, honey. No. You ain't real good at this, are yuh, girl?"

Misty bit her lip nervously and shrugged. If she spent any more money, Cordelia would likely kill her.

"Ima be real truthful," the women said, pushing herself up slowly, and leaning against her display table with both hands. The old lady looked out from under her bushy white eyebrows as she spoke, "Dat camera ain't worth no more 'dan twenty bucks, and since it's Valentine's Day, dat's how much I'll sell it to yuh for."

The witch was already digging around in the pockets of her leather bomber for a twenty, "Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much, ma'am."

"It ain't nothin' sweetie." The money was exchanged and the camera handed to Misty. "Here, take a box of film widd it."

A wide smile spread across the girl's face and she tossed it back toward her girlfriend. Delia came up to grab her hand and thank the woman for her generosity.

"Ya'll have a nice Valentine's. Take lotsa pictures together! You'll appreciate 'em when yuh get old and gray like me."

"Yes ma'am," Misty answered, turning to take her first picture of Cordelia bent over the table, fingering a necklace.

The women spent a few more hours running around the market before enjoying a lunch of gumbo and hot chocolate from two run-down food booths. It wasn't the most savory combination, but Cordelia had insisted on including the warm drink, rationalizing it as their "Christmas" celebration.

They spread out one of the shawls Misty had purchased across a dry, green patch of grass. The sun shone as brightly as it had when Misty had woke that morning. It's luminous danced across Cordelia's features—darkening the shadows beneath her perfectly-sculpted cheekbones, and casting a mystical twinkle on her golden strands.

The swamp witch snapped another picture, "I love you, Dee."

"I love you too," she smiled.

Arms full of eclectic purchases, bellies full of Cajun heritage, and hearts high on each other, they reloaded the car and set off toward their second destination.

"Halloween," Cordelia explained, putting the car into park on the curb of Bourbon street.

Misty craned her neck to peer up at the low-hanging sign over the run-down shop. "Bourbon Street's Notorious Home for the Wicked and Witchy," she read. "Dee, I think we're witchy enough already and this place looks pretty sketchy, so we don't have to..."

"Oh, come on!" The Supreme pleaded, "You'll love it. And it's the closest I could come to Halloween in February."

Misty had meant to argue more—for the safety of her beautiful lover, if nothing else—but her weakness won, because the passing of fifteen minutes saw them enter the dimly-lit shop, peruse the average-enough front room, and be pulled by their insatiable curiosity into the dimly-lit back room that seemed to glow red with the fire of dark magic.

Thousands of voodoo dolls covered the wall—nailed there with stakes through their little chests. Various vials and bottles were arranged across low tables and high alters. Uneven shelves covered any free wall space, and the products were so disorganized that one might have mistaken the place for a miskept attic.

Somewhere beneath all of the memorabilia that tingled with black magic, Misty was able to find a dream catcher that radiated lightness through the room. "I think I want this, Dee."

"Then let's buy it and get out of here."

They made their purchase and left the store to explore a few other, less demonic, shops. At half past five, Cordelia made a point of dragging Misty out of the music store she was perusing, and beginning their walk toward the car.

"I have one more surprise left, but in order for it to be a surprise, I need for you to tie one of those new shawls around your eyes."

Misty shot her girlfriend a suggestive look and waggled her eyebrows, "A blindfold? ...kinky." She blinded herself fully with the soft fabric, and the car rolled forward.

They made easy conversation during the ride; and Misty noticed the light that broke through her shawl begin to dim. It must be sunset.

The last ten minutes of the drive were rough. The car shook as it plunged through dirt and mud. Rocked as it pushed across gravel.

_Cordelia ain't gunna like all these mud splatters on the car._

Mud splatters.

Had Cordelia brought her to...?

"Alright," the car shifted into park, "We're here. But you CAN'T take off your blindfold yet, okay?"

Misty bit her lip and nodded, hoping her internal compass was correct, and that Cordelia had brought her back to her favorite place.

The older woman walked around the car, opened Misty's door, and leaded her forward with a hand on her elbow.

The short heels of her boots sunk into the soggy grass, and Misty had to bit her lip to contain the wide smile that threatened to swallow her face. She knew exactly where they were. She could smell it in the air.

"Careful," Cordelia whispered, helping Misty up two short steps. A door creaked, and warmth flooded Misty's senses. Two more steps and Cordelia announced, "Okay, take it off."

Misty's nimble fingers undid the shawl and her jaw dropped. Tiny, twinkling lights hung from the exposed rafters of her swamp hut. They lit up the small, but very full room, exposing an exquisitely decorated pine tree, multiple wrapped presents, covered bowls and dishes of food, overflowing baskets of colored eggs, carved pumpkins, American flags, and there in the center of it all, Cordelia Foxx—standing with a watery, nervous smile on her face, and a small white cake in her hands.

"Oh my goodness. Dee, how'd you do all this?" The witch was frozen in place, jaw on the floor, eyes watering.

"Magic." The magic of a particularly spectacular red-headed witch, to be precise. But Misty needn't know about Myrtle's involvement just yet. Cordelia took a small step forward, lip tethered between her teeth. "Are you surprised?"

"So surprised."

The Supreme lowered her gaze to the pink candles poking through swirled icing. Her focused stare lit them with a quick sizzling sound. "Make a wish, Mist."

"Is it against the rules to tell you what it is?"

"Yes."

"Can I cheat?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm gunna say it as I think it." Misty took a step forward, cupped Cordelia's cheek and stroked pink, plump lips with her thumb. "I wish for you. Every day. Every minute. Every second. I never wanna be without ya', Dee."

"I love you," she whispered back as Misty dipped her head to blow out the candles. "Come on, let's eat."

A full Thanksgiving feast overflowed from Misty's modest table. Turkey, sweet potatoes, stuffing, cranberries, and now—as Cordelia slid it into a small clearing—birthday cake. Misty's hot breath hit her neck and she leaned back into the woman, covering pale arms with her own as they wrapped across her middle.

"I'm not hungry," the swamp witch whispered hotly, before snaking her tongue out to trace her girlfriend's ear.

A shiver ran down Cordelia's back, and she went weak—completely malleable in Misty's arms—letting the young witch turn her around and kiss along her neck.

Somewhere in her lust-fogged mind, Cordelia was able to remember the purpose of their day together, "Wait!"

With a sneaky smile, the Supreme back-stepped Misty and herself until they ended up wrapped in each other's arms under a bustle of mistletoe where it hung from an exposed support beam.

"Mistletoe... Merry Christmas," Cordelia whispered, leaning in to fuse their lips, sighing contentedly as they did.

Cordelia's hands smoothed over Misty's sides as her tongue swiped across pink lips. They stumbled back toward the small bed in the corner and Cordelia hooked her fingers under the hem of Misty's dress. It landed on the floor seconds later, with the new burgundy shawl twisted up in it. Besides plain white lace panties, Misty's skin was bare and shining in the luminosity of twinkling lights.

Cordelia lightly pushed her back onto the feather mattress, and stepped away to retrieve a little bowl of colored eggs. Myrtle must have thought she was insane when she specifically requested these. "It's the most important part," she had told Auntie Myr.

"We're going to play a game," Cordelia explained, standing above Misty, fingering the little eggs.

The swamp witch worried her lip, and stared up at her girlfriend coyly. Raising both arms above her head, buoyed pert breasts high on her chest, "What kinda game?"

"Do you know what an Easter egg hunt is?"

She shook her head in a cute, "no," scattering blonde curls around her head in a halo.

"Well, the way it works is...someone hides the eggs, and then everybody else goes out looking for them. Whoever finds the most wins a prize. But...we're going to change the rules, because I'm going to hide_ and_ find the eggs,"

"But that's no fun, Dee! What do I do?"

"You win the prize," she replied coyly, waggling her eyebrows. "Now, for this to work you have to stay very still,"

Another meek nod.

Cordelia grabbed a handful of chocolate orbs and set the bowl down on Misty's nightstand. She slowly nestled the first, a light pink egg, in the hollow of Misty's neck. The next two balanced above the shelf of either collarbone. Three stacked together in the valley of her breasts, one sat in her navel, and one in each crease her legs created when crossed.

They locked eyes and agonizingly slowly, Cordelia leaned down to swirl her tongue in a slow circle around the egg in the hollow of Misty's neck. Goosebumps sprang up on the girl's skin and she shivered at the light, teasing pleasure. The Supreme sucked the candy up into her mouth before readjusting to press her lips to Misty's. With a dexterous tongue, Cordelia pressed the egg through her lips and into Misty's mouth.

The chocolate was delicious, and the sensations were numbing. Misty's taste buds tingled and her body ached. The light, easy touches were nice, but now Cordelia was down to the last two eggs, and the swamp witch was squirming in anticipation.

The Surpeme's long tongue snaked out especially slow and as the tip delicately flitted across the top of Misty's thighs. The girl let out breathy sigh and craned her neck to lock eyes with Cordelia. Glaring into her, Cordelia flattened out her tongue and scooped up the candy with one long swipe of her wet muscle.

Misty sighed and trembled, losing her sanity over how close but still how far away Cordelia was from the warm wet wanting that needed her the most.

"Please, Dee..."

"Nope. Game's not over yet. I've still got an egg left," her tone was dripping honey and she leant down to lick it back up and take the final egg between her lips. Without wasting any time, Cordelia hooked both thumbs beneath the waistband of the girl's panties and whisked them off.

As soon as they was gone, Misty's legs flew open and Cordelia's heart leapt at the sight of liquid gold glistening on her girlfriend's pink folds. A feeling of pride washed over her knowing she was responsible for this.

Eager for a taste of her love, Cordelia dropped her head between pale, toned thighs—anchoring herself with arms wrapped beneath them.

Misty's back arched off the bed, and she keened like an animal. "Dear God! Yes Dee...yes,"

"Mmmhmmm, tell me," she commanded against wet flesh.

"Fa—faster," the swamp witch whispered back, lacing her fingers through Cordelia's silky strands.

Misty knew the Supreme liked to be directed. Although, God knew she didn't need to be told. Any second of the day Cordelia knew precisely want Misty needed or wanted, but damn, was it hot to have that wispy Cajun voice telling her what to do.

Soft witch tongue worked double time, tracing patterns around a hardened nub—stopping only to suck lightly.

"D—Dee," Misty whimpered. She was teeter-tottering on the edge, but couldn't quite fall over. "I need...I..."

"I know," and she did. Cordelia unhooked her arms and let Misty's thighs clamp around her shoulders. She reached one of her now free hands up to tweak a rosy nipple and used the other to tease the girl's wet entrance. "Look at me," she whispered before reattaching her mouth. Their eyes met and locked as the Supreme slid in two fingers and began pumping mercilessly.

It was exactly what Misty had needed. The added pressure sent her spiraling wildly out of control. Her body shook as she whimpered, "Deeeee," like a reverent mantra.

The older woman's tongue slowed but didn't quite stop. If Misty hadn't looked so completely spent, she probably would have tried for another orgasm. But she showed mercy and took one slow, final lick—savoring the sweet tang on her lips.

Rather tired herself, Cordelia rose up to crash into the soft mattress beside her lover. They scooted together until their foreheads touched, and wove ten fingers together between their spent bodies.

"I love you so damn much, Dee," Misty huffed, still trying to catch her breath.

"And I you, my sweet, _sweet_ witch."

They shared a long, soft kiss before pulling back to fall into a satiated slumber.

Hours later, Misty slowly broke through the haze of sleep to see Cordelia up and nibbling on their neglected Valentine's dinner—donning nothing more than matching pale pink, lace lingerie. The moonlight danced across milky white exposed skin.

Misty smiled and sat up, pulling the blanket high on her chest. "Well hey there, night owl,"

Cordelia jumped a little before turning to notice her girlfriend propped against thin pillows. "Hi," she giggled out bashfully, wiping her fingers on a nearby napkin. "You hungry?" The Supreme offered a single cranberry in her upturned hand.

"Nah," Misty answered biting her lip coyly.

"I put on some Stevie," Cordelia walked back over to the bed, lifting the corner of the comforter and sliding under.

"Yeah, I know. I could hear it in my dreams. Ain't that weird?"

"No. I think it's..._magical_," she chuckled slightly, burrowing her head into Misty's chest.

The younger woman shook with easy laughter, "Very funny, Dee." Her slim ringed fingers began running through the Supreme's silky hair. The sensation made Cordelia's eyes flutter closed.

"Dee?"

"Yes, darling?"

"What else do people do on Valentine's Day?"

"Well, lots of things. They go out to dinner or have picnics, exchange gifts...have sex..." She giggled easily.

"Do they get engaged?" Misty asked meekly.

"Well, I'm sure some people do," Cordelia's heart began to beat faster with just the thought of engagement, "Why, were you not—"

"Will you marry me, Cordelia? "

* * *

**Chapter 2 is on it's way.**

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you Mist, but this is definitely not one of your best ideas."

"Yeah, I know. It's _the_ best idea," she responded slyly, tickling long fingers up Cordelia's arm. "Oh, come on! What's the big deal, Dee? We were just smokin' last weekend."

The Supreme turned to face her fiancé, reaching to gently stroke a soft pink cheek, she sighed, "Yes, in the privacy of our own home, _without_ a house full of teenage girls lurking right around the corner." Her tone was firm, but the smile she wore was playful and genuine. It spoke of a secret between them—the knowledge they both had of Cordelia's likeliness to cave.

Misty rolled her eyes dramatically and followed behind as the Supreme began watering an array of hanging plants, all different colors and blooms—the swamp witch's necklace jangling against the Polaroid hanging from her neck as she walked. Cordelia tipped the spout into a pot, and light danced off the diamonds of a new engagement ring. It was a simple but elegant band—illusive in modesty.

"It ain't like they come in here anyway! We'll go in the light room, and no one'll ever know,"

"I don't know, Mist. It seems so...irresponsible,"

"Aww, come on Dee. Just forget about your responsibilities for a sec'. That's what's got you like this in the first place. You're wound up so tight with all this weddin' planin' and what you really need is some relaxin' time with me. Just like we used to...no second thoughts, yuh know?"

_Like we used to_. The phrase was surprisingly piercing. Cordelia wasn't sure if Misty was trying to insinuate that something had changed between them or if she was just a genius guilt-tripper. But, distance or change in their relationship was the last thing she wanted so with a defeated huff the Supreme set down her watering can and sighed, "Alright! Okay! Where've you got it hidden?"

With a whimsical grin, Misty reached into the deep V of her shirt and retrieved a white hand rolled cigarette from between two milky mounds.

* * *

Smoke hung heavy in the little side room, and transformed the sharp red rays of heat lamps into a light pink haze. Between two large potted spike plants, a pair of blonde witches sat slumped against the wall.

"I love you, Dee." Misty's slim fingers offered the last quickly fleeting inch of a burning joint, and Cordelia modestly waved it away.

"You can have it," she punctuated with a bout of coughs.

"Aww, you love me back!" Misty spoke slowly before leaning over to leave a long, lasting kiss on the column of a pale, regal neck. Bringing the puckered white stub to her lips, the swamp witch sucked in one final drag. The smoke left her body moments later—spiraling from her lips in slow, white tendrils. When her lungs were emptied and her head was swimming pleasantly, Misty stubbed the wasted end against the concrete beneath them.

Cordelia softly pulled Misty in for a lazy kiss before guiding her head down into a warm lap. Misty raised her hand in the air, and another set of digits wove through hers without a moment's reluctance.

A lifetime of silence hung in the air around them; and they basked in the easy comfort of it for just as long, before Cordelia—eyes closed and head resting against the hard brick wall—whispered into the haze, "I'm so glad we're getting married."

"Me too, Dee. You're all I've ever wanted."

"And you're all I'll _ever_ want, which is what marriage is supposed to be about; but it was never like that with Hank. There was never a burning or aching between us like there is with you and me. I loved the idea of Hank—not Hank, himself. I just didn't want to be alone anymore, and he seemed nice enough. If I had any idea that the universe was saving you for me, I would have spent every night alone—waiting for you. But, I can't change that now. I can only be thankful for the second chance I'm getting. The chance to get it right...to get it perfect actually."

"Perfect," Misty agreed simplistically, staring up through the sunroof while absent-mindedly running the fringe of a loosely-wrapped black shawl through her free hand.

Another warm silence passed over them where each let their minds wander through the completely honest realm of intoxication.

"Mist?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"How god-damn bad I wanna eat you out," she stated plainly.

Cordelia scoffed at her fiancé before giggling out, "Well, that was really blunt." Her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink, and she cast her eyes away from the directness of the comment.

Slowly but purposefully, Misty sat up and spread Cordelia's legs with a hand on each knee; before seductively slinking flat on the floor between them. "Yeah? Well, I'm _real_ high."

* * *

"Can you top off my wine, love?" Cordelia asked sweetly before bringing another spoonful of Myrtle's soup to her pink lips.

The two had decided to stay for dinner and let the final wisps of mind-muddling smoke wear off completely before driving home. For the most part, Cordelia was completely recovered, and Misty was close behind with her senses only slightly slowed.

"'Course, babe," Misty stretched out and wrapped her fingers around the neck of a tall wine bottle in the middle of the table. The candlelight flickered off the topaz stone in her engagement ring and the swamp witch took a moment to admire it. Its large blue center and diamond encrusted casing was as unconventionally beautiful as she was—or at least as beautiful as Cordelia made her feel. It was the perfect representation of Misty as a wife.

A chirping sort of a voice broke her reverie. "Oh, my love. Please, my love. Of course, _babe_. Right away _babe_." Madison violently stabbed at her salad, mocking the pair under her breath.

"What's your problem?" Zoe demanded.

"Oh! Who...?" She wove her fork around dangerously before pointing to herself, "Me? Nothing, nothing at all. Except for these fucking lesbos falling all over each other while I'm trying to eat."

The room fell silent, and everyone cast their eyes downward in secondhand embarrassment. Cordelia grappled for Misty's hand beneath the table, and gave it a firm squeeze before pushing her chair back to stand.

Cordelia cleared her throat, and calmly began, "Madison Montgomery, I will not allow you to speak of your sister witches in that manner, let alone your reigning Supreme and a member of the council. You are excused,"

Madison tossed her fork down, letting it clatter rudely as she pushed her chair back with a harsh scrape on the wood. "Yeah, well whatever les—"

"You are excused!" Cordelia bellowed firmly.

The star splashed her napkin into a nearby bowl of soup before sauntering off, arms crossed.

Cordelia watched her leave, before letting out a heavy sigh and returning to her seat. Misty's hand slipped back into the cave of Cordelia's, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She knew that the Supreme felt guilty after reprimanding any of the girls, no matter how necessary it may have been.

After a lifetime of tense silence, Cordelia took a long swig of her wine, and mustered up the courage to forget the incident, "Well, it may be good that Madison's gone, because I doubt that what Misty and I plan to ask you would garner any better of a response."

The three remaining girls and Myrtle looked up from their plates. Cordelia gave Misty an expectant smile, and the younger witch nodded back, "Ummm...well, we was wonderin' if ya'll would be our bridesmaids?"

The table erupted in happy agreements that all fell somewhere in line with Queenie's, "Girl, yes!"

"Oh, my darling girls! We would be positively honored!" Myrtle wheezed over the chaos.

Cordelia blushed excitedly and bit her lip, "Actually Auntie Myrtle, that didn't include you. I was rather hoping you would be the one to give me away."

The redhead laid down her silverware politely and gave the women a watery smile from her matriarchy spot at the head of the table. "Cordelia—my darling—my sweet, sweet bird. I would love nothing more; and if I didn't find it so positively tasteless to do at the dinner table, I would fly out of my seat and to wrap my arms around you in gratitude this very moment."

The blonde giggled prettily at her _true_ mother's quirky enthusiasm, and let herself be pulled into the warmth of her fiancés side—reveling in the loving kiss Misty snuck to her neck.

Queenie interrupted her giggles with an epiphanetic, "Oh!" Everyone turned their attention toward the rising voodoo queen. "So that's why ya'll stayed for dinner."

"No," Nan spoke up for the first time all evening, and all eyes went to her in surprise, "They stayed to let their high wear off. They've been smoking pot and having sex in the greenhouse all day." The girl smiled proudly at her input into the conversation, not thinking for a moment that this may not be appropriate dinner time conversation.

An embarrassed silence blanketed the room, only to be broken by a meek snort. Misty ducked her head and tried to cover her amusement. The woman's entire frame shook with laughter, and soon she couldn't hold it in. Her chuckles filled the room, and brought smiles to the other girls' faces. Tears trickled down the swamp witch's face as she tossed her head back in glee. Cordelia blushed and lowered her head in embarrassment; whispering "Oh my God," before letting a little giggle of her own slip out.

* * *

When they returned home that night, the couple walked through the front door, and straight out the back, stopping only to grab a bowl of strawberries and bottle of Bailey's from the fridge. They stripped down and tossed their clothes on a nearby whicker patio chair.

While the Supreme's back was turned, Misty quietly reached for the camera that had been hanging around her neck all night and stepped back to gaze through the lens. The shutter clicked and Cordelia looked over her shoulder with a flirty smile on her face. Another click.

Two slick squares slid from the camera. Both were beautiful, but Misty preferred the second. In it Cordelia's lips were upturned in a surprised smile, golden waves tumbled down her back, and the dimples above her bare bottom were so tantalizing that Misty was forced to set down her camera and move to stroke the spot.

"Those stay between us," Cordelia warned with a smirk, brushing errant curls behind Misty's ear.

"Don't worry, Dee. I don't want nobody else to know about these cute little dimples." She stroked the dips lightly before cupping her fiancés bottom and pulling her close. "I am gunna frame it though," she whispered hotly against Cordelia's neck, "It'll sit right beside my bed and I'll wake up every mornin' to your cute little ass."

Misty pressed a quick kiss to the Supreme's lips and shot her a suggestive wink before running into a graceful dive—letting the water cool her skin and slick back her wild curls.

Cordelia modestly chose the stairs—slowly acclimating herself to the slight chill of the pool. It was a refreshing contrast to the sticky mid-June heat of New Orleans air, and she was wading neck-deep in no time.

The women met in the deep end, wrapping smooth limbs around one another and pressing their lips together in an airtight kiss. Misty sunk below the surface, and drug Cordelia under with her. Their flesh felt like Chinese silk beneath the water, and they stayed submerged as long as biology allowed to run hands, feet and legs over each other—letting the silk slide across itself deliciously.

When the need for air brought them back to the surface, the women were still intertwined. They bobbed happily for a moment, letting their lips meet and part in a continuous cycle of smooth warmth. Eventually they waded back to the shallow end to recline on the concrete steps and nibble at the fruit Cordelia had brought out for them.

Misty sat a step below Cordelia, between two spread knees—low enough for the water to cover the tops of her breasts. The Supreme offered a juicy strawberry to her fiancé's lips, listening to the delicious sound of her teeth sinking into it as it joined in with the orchestra of cicadas and heartbeats that was already playing for them.

Cordelia tossed the stem of a strawberry back in the bowl and let her hands slink beneath the surface to massage Misty's breasts teasingly.

"Mmm," the swamp witch moaned lightly, letting her head lull back against Cordelia's shoulder. The older woman kissed the hairline of wet, matted curls and tweaked a nipple ever so lightly. "Dee?" The girl whimpered out.

"Yes, my sweet one?" She sunk lower on the step to bring her mouth level with Misty's ear—taking it between her teeth to tease in the way she knew her swamp princess loved.

Ringed fingers covered Cordelia's—slowing and guiding their ministrations—making it clear that Misty wanted to talk for a minute. Her voice was a calm, curious whisper "When did yuh know? That you were gay...I mean?"

"Never," she said simply, running her tongue behind the witch's ear.

Misty's eyes fluttered close and she questioned with a weak, "Hmm?"

"I'm not gay. I never was. But, don't get me wrong. I'm not straight either. I'm just me. I'm Cordelia Goode, the only woman lucky enough to love—and be loved by—the beautiful Misty Day. You're the only label I want...you're all I want."

Misty straightened and swiveled to stand in the shallow water, "Dee," she sighed beautifully, her teary eyes glistening in the moonlight. Cordelia pushed herself forward into the water, wading into Misty's outstretched arms. They kissed softly and walked backwards together until they were standing in water deep enough to cover their chests from the sweltering heat.

"Why? When was it for you?" Cordelia whispered into the cave of witch lips.

Misty pulled back to run her fingers through the wet ends of Cordelia's hair, and stare into her sweet, endless eyes. "When I met you. It was kinda the same for me, though. I didn't think about it being gay or nothin'. I just knew when you took my hand that day in the Academy that you were the most special person I'd ever meet. I wasn't real sure what that meant until after the Seven Wonders, but I always knew. I always loved you more than anythin' in the whole world."

"And I love you," the older woman whispered back, running the pad of her thumb over kiss-swollen lips. "I love you more than the stars above us and the world around us. You're it, Misty. You're all of it."

They made love slowly that night—reverently—coming out of the water only when their fingers and toes were wrinkled evidence of their time spent together. Even then, they stayed snuggled together beneath a large fluffy towel on the patio furniture. Feeding each other strawberries and sharing sweet sips of liquor until exhaustion took over and the stars gazed upon two sleeping witches intertwined far beyond the realm of physicality.


End file.
